Over and Over
by xXSilverStoneXx
Summary: Hermione Granger falls for Draco Malfoy over and over. She can't seem to stop herself. One-shot. Tragedy / romance.


**OVER AND OVER**

_**a dramione one-shot**_

by xxsilverstonexx

**a/n: this is not a song-fic. promise. and i wrote this one a while ago on a whim, so to my ****change of plans**** fans (if i still have any) don't get your hopes up about an update, sorry. i love you guys, but i am currently knee-deep in an original story, and ****change of plans**** needs so much editing it's not even funny. **

**disclaimer: i don't own the characters or the song (thanks to j.k. rowling and three days grace respectively for those) but i do own the plot.**

_"Over and over / Over and over / I fall for you_

_Over and over / Over and over / I try not to_

_Over and over / Over and over / You make me fall for you_

_Over and over / Over and over / You don't even try to"_

The first time Hermione Granger fell for Draco Malfoy was when she saw his blinding smile in the hallway on the way to Potions class. It wasn't directed at her, of course, but it was beautiful nonetheless. He was talking with Astoria Greengrass. Astoria had said something about Quidditch that Hermione hadn't been privy to, and Draco had smiled at her. _Smiled_. Not smirked or sneered. It was real, and it was beautiful and handsome and breath-taking. Hermione had been shocked by it, and she had stopped right in the middle of the crowded hallway, suddenly out of breath. Harry and Ron had stopped next to her, with their worried gazes and concerned questions. (Just a smile, Hermione, it was just a smile.)

And, eventually, Ron and Harry's concerned questions got through to her, and she shook off the lingering fog and headed to Potions class, scolding herself for admiring anything about Malfoy, because she normally wasn't swayed by those superficial things-she knew that Draco Malfoy wasn't a good person.

The second time Hermione Granger fell for Draco Malfoy was when she heard his low laugh, the type of laugh that sent shivers down her spine and caused goosebumps to rise up on her arms. It was in History of Magic, and he and Blaise Zabini were goofing off in the back like usual. Hermione had been running late that day, and she hadn't been able to snag that best spot in the front where she could keep herself from falling asleep. She was stuck in the back, which seemed like a bad thing until she saw Blaise's devilish smirk, accompanied by a witty comment about the class that she couldn't recall, and then heard Draco's laugh. The acoustics in Binn's classroom caused the sound to reach her ears loud and clear. She felt the overwhelming urge to be the one to make him laugh, to make his eyes crinkle and mouth turn up. And she shoved it away, because she was Hermione Granger and he was Draco Malfoy and it's not like that would ever work, _ever_. (Just a laugh, Hermione. Just a contraction of the diaphragm, air leaving the lungs.)

The third time Hermione Granger fell for Draco Malfoy was when Pansy Parkinson dropped her schoolbag, and papers flew everywhere. Hermione tried to help, but Pansy just snarled, "You're going to ruin them with your Mudblood filth." And then Draco showed, and he was rushing, late to his next class, but he still stopped in his tracks when he saw Pansy Parkinson kneeling on the ground, reaching for scattered papers. And then he dropped to his knees and helped her, with no regard for his surely expensive designer pants. (Just being polite, Hermione. He has lots of pants and lots of money to buy _more_ pants.)

The fourth time Hermione Granger fell for Draco Malfoy was when they were partnered together in a Potions class. Even as he sneered at her before reluctantly moving to work with her, she was still watching the light strike his hair and highlight his whole face. She admired the way he quickly and delicately held the ingredients, even as he was leaning away from her. She watched him record the results and decided that she liked his handwriting, the sleek way he wrote his d's, the little curve in the r's, even as his letters grew hurried and cramped in his rush to be done, away from her. She told herself sternly that her infatuation was crazy, and one-sided, and stupid, and that she had to let it go before Malfoy realized something was up. But it was easier said than done, she realized, when she watched him saunter out the door. She found that the arrogance that had been so irritating in earlier years now was something that she secretly liked. (Just handwriting, Hermione. Yours is better anyway.)

The fifth time Hermione Granger fell for Draco Malfoy was when their eyes connected in the hallway. He was walking right by the window, and all of the sunlight bathed him in a golden glow that brightened his blue-gray eyes and gave his face a softer look, framed by the shadows. Malfoy had looked away from the window, shielding his eyes, and his storm-colored eyes had met her chocolate-brown ones. The intensity in his eyes shocked her for that brief second their eyes were locked. And then he looked away, putting a sneer on his face, and it was broken. She should just forget about it, but she couldn't forget the haunted look in his eyes. (Just a glance, Hermione. It was just a glance. Definitely unintentional and should be forgettable.)

The last time Hermione Granger fell for Draco Malfoy was when she saw the beacon of green light, flashing right at him, quicker than her eyes could follow. He was turned away, his blond hair all she could see in this crowd of dark robes and bright lights. In the loud cacophony that was battle, all she could hear was her quick, shallow breathing, her heart pounding, her blood rushing. It was meant for him, going to hit him, but it didn't. Her breathing came quicker, shallower. Her heart pounded harder. Her blood rushed faster in her ears. And she jumped, and she fell, and that was the last time that Hermione Granger fell for Draco Malfoy.

Draco fell to his knees before the body of a girl who he had called a Mudblood for seven years, and that was the first time that Draco Malfoy fell for Hermione Granger.

_"I try to live without you / Every time I do I feel dead"_

_**thoughts? comments? favorite line / paragraph?**  
_


End file.
